ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
The Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe (CNCU) is an American franchise of spiritual media and a shared fictional universe based on the original programming produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Like Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe is established by crossing plot elements, settings and common characters. The series has been in production from 2002 to 2009, establishing the beginning of the universe with The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) and ending with Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Movie (2009), immediately ending the universe shared as an integer. Films The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) Codename: Kids Next Door is a 2006 American action apocalyptic and space science fiction film based on Cartoon Network's original series under the same name produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Sommers Company and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The movie was released in theaters on May 19, 2006 and is directed by Ron Shelton. In the movie, Numbuh One (Nigel One), Numbuh Two (Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr.), Numbuh Three (Kuki Sanban), Numbuh Four (Wallabee Beatles) and Numbuh Five (Abigail Lincoln) must go to different planets on the journey to the solution of the death of destructive populations long lost. Camp Lazlo (2007) In the 2007 comedy film Camp Lazlo directed by Shawn Levy based on Cartoon Network's original series under the same name, Lazlo, the eccentric and optimistic spider monkey; Raj, the shy Indian elephant; and Clam, the quiet albino pygmy rhino, and his many surreal misadventures must unite with his friends to prevent Camp Kidney from being destroyed by the Humanoid Destruction Organization (HDO). Megas XLR (2007) In Megas XLR, a 2007 American apocalyptic science fiction action movie based on Cartoon Network's original series under the same name directed by Brian Sheesley, the robot was hit by a small meteorite that hit it more than 50,000 years ago, while Glorft, a hostile alien race Directed by Gorrath (Clancy Brown), it has the ability to destroy a powerful war machine, renaming it MEGAS (Mechanized Ground Guard Attack System) A looser mechanic, mechanic Harold "Coop" Cooplowski (David DeLuise), must send to the group of humans to find a way to prevent Glorft from destroying the Solar System, even much larger than the impending apocalyptic destruction of the Earth. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Movie (2009) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Movie, produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Renegade Animation and Nuyorican Productions, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, centers on the 146-minute apocalyptic science fiction musical comedy story based on Cartoon Network's American-Japanese animated comedy fantasy adventure series Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, which is based on the rock band duo Puffy AmiYumi. In the film, n the film, the most powerful and mysterious mystical woman in the universe, known as Hamafiept Fennel, escapes and destroys the Star Jail to look behind her opponent, whose only objective will be Puffy AmiYumi. Now, Ami, Yumi and Kaz, along with their pets Jang-Keng and Tekirai, must travel through different American cities to find the way solving mysterious things that Hamafiept is planning something more powerful that will lead to the construction of an imminent supermassive laser machine, known as the Planet Buster, which will have supermassive enough to sub-freeze, burn thoroughly, and completely destroy the planet. The original score is composed by James Newton Howard who recorded it at Air Lyndhurst Studios and Abbey Road Studios in London, with the London Session Orchestra and Metro Voices. See also *Cartoon Network *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' Category:Franchises Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoonverse films Category:Cartoon Network films